


Close

by nugatories



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugatories/pseuds/nugatories
Summary: Leblanc brings out the worst in people.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> ok i wrote this for a friend in like an hour so PLEASE keep that in mind because it's probably messy but hey i had fun

October 15. October 15. October 15.

He had written it several times that day. There were many documents he had gone through due to an incident that had occurred mere days before.

Kunikazu Okumura, CEO of Okumura Foods, had suffered a mental shutdown. Of course, no one else knew this but the boy solemnly sitting at a stool at a coffee shop in the smaller part of Tokyo. A man sat on the opposite side, a lit cigarette protruding from his lips as he stacked up some dishes for someone else to wash later on. One other person sat in the restaurant, drinking a house blend at the booth. He had been there before the boy entered, and it seems the barista was sick of him as well. He often made comments about the news reports, especially conspiracies about Okumura himself.

The boy stared down into his coffee that had gone cold before he had the chance to drink too much. This routine was nothing new to him. When a mental shutdown was required, he would follow those orders like an obedient lapdog of sorts, and the title was disturbing enough to send shivers down his spine. Thinking about those above him--those in charge and order--make nausea take over.

Why did he have to continue to follow through? He did not plan on turning himself in, nor mentioning anything to the government or investigative unit, because why bother when it was the police themselves? Revenge is a dish best served cold, but after confirming the identity of the Phantom Thieves for the hundredth time; coming to his own realization, he felt guilt. For the first time in two and a half years, he felt guilty. No, Okumura was not important to him. In fact, he was just another pawn to the boy and his "master" of sorts. Okumura was a filthy man that deserved to be punished under the law. He deserved to fall into the hands of the charismatic high school detective the boy usually presented himself as. Not this inner mentality--his true persona--of bitterness, blame, and regret.

There was no way Masayoshi Shido would fall from grace. The boy planned to take him out, but could that not be done without his backing of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns? Was trust truly required when he knew, deep down, he was only being manipulated? There was no bond between them. He caused havoc amongst average people, and wreaked chaos on the boy's personal life. He had considered leaving, but he would easily be found with the police willing to sacrifice their lives for the acknowledgment of this master. He dug himself a grave, yet his pitiful stance publicly would definitely garner attention once more. He had an entire plan thought out until his future attempt to assassinate and frame the leader of the Phantom Thieves. But why did he have to do this out of revenge? He could always turn back.

"I can't suffer with these regrets furthermore..." He muttered, feeling something slip down his cheek and fall into the small cup of coffee.

The older barista raised an eyebrow. "Did you say something?"

The boy looked up, smiling as always. "No, it's nothing. Just...talking to myself. I'm in a daze with all these cases coming up about the Phantom Thieves."

"Hm," He stated, taking out his now burnt out cigarette. "Yeah, I suppose."

His smile faded slowly. "...yeah."

Intrusive thoughts grew more and more painful. A headache was engendering, and the boy gripped some of his light brown hair. "Hngh..."

The man ignored the boy's quiet cries, either because he knew his place, or just did not care or notice.

The former customer stood up and left the cafe, the bell dinging when the door touched it. The boy watched him go; though a trivial situation, the concept of seeing people leave was not new, nor was it something he longed for.

He pushed people away. He no longer wanted to grow close to anyone, because they would leave him eventually. Or Shido would make them leave. And the boy would be alone again. In the end, he was always alone.

The bell on the door dinged again. He did not bother to look. He just stared into the cold coffee.

A boy a year younger than him, Akira Kusuru, approached the detective. His face far too familiar; his eyes and hair those matching the ones of the Phantom Thieves leader. He sat down besides the boy, and he quickly jolted out of his inadequate, dolorous form. "A-Ah, oh..."

Akira did not say anything.

"I-I should be going," The boy turned across the counter. "Thank you for the drink."

He left the partially filled cup on the bar and stepped off the chair, casting an emotionless glance towards Akira. No, towards Joker.

He could not get close to anyone, because in the end, he would lose them.

He would have to get rid of them.

Feelings did not matter. He was doing this for himself. Out of revenge.

Akira stood up, sighing as he readjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay, then..."

He continued through the restaurant and up the stairs, the soft mewling of a cat followed suit, but the boy could not decipher what he was saying.

"Don't get close to him," He reminded himself as he pushed open the cafe's doors to a cold, autumn evening's wind brushing against his skin.

November 20. November 20. November 20.


End file.
